Thus With A Kiss I'm Born Again
by Detective Jules
Summary: Takes off after 'Thus With A Kiss I Die'


Thus With A Kiss I'm Born Again  
  
Alright, first of, this is the most important disclaimer kinda part, so read it!  
  
CDDeLorenzo: lol omg I hate this I think. I'm a bad writer lol  
  
lee effindawg: no thats my favorite one cat!  
  
lee effindawg: i think its cute  
  
CDDeLorenzo: aww thanks so much!  
  
CDDeLorenzo: :)  
  
CDDeLorenzo: I'm totally dedicating it to you then!  
  
lee effindawg: the leeann section  
  
CDDeLorenzo: huh?  
  
lee effindawg: lol never mind  
  
CDDeLorenzo: lol ooooh now I get it!  
  
CDDeLorenzo: no, I mean I'm dedicating the whole story to you!  
  
CDDeLorenzo: not just the section  
  
lee effindawg: oh! thanks!  
  
CDDeLorenzo: yes totally! To my slave driver leeann who I love and who I'm totally going to meet one day so we can realize all our plans about icecream and Tracey soda!  
  
lee effindawg: and wing lee!  
  
lee effindawg: haha  
  
CDDeLorenzo: and totally Wing Lee!  
  
okay that was that. So this story belongs to Lee and the other disclaimers are unimportant. Lifetime, DJL and so on... now the story.  
  
Thus With A Kiss I'm Born Again  
  
A nurse chuckled to herself as she passed a couple kissing in the middle of the hallway. She walked up to a friend and colleague of hers. "They're cute." She motioned over to them.  
  
"They're sucking face like the world is ending tomorrow. It's going on for minutes already." Her co-worker informed her while setting up a syringe.   
  
Handing her the material to prepare another one the slightly shorter nurse replied "You're just jealous."  
  
"Hell yes I am!" She laughed and then sighed, both of them turning their attention to the two tall lovers again.  
  
Nate pulled CD even closer to him, unable to believe this really was happening. First she had made him believe she didn't give a damn about his life or him at all and now she was kissing him like he never thought a kiss was possible.   
  
CD wrapped both her arms close around his neck as she felt Nate drawing her closer with his arms around her waist now. All she cared about right now was how he was making her feel right there and then. The moment their lips locked everything else had become insignificant beyond belief and it seemed as if love had found it's way again, into two hearts that were only beating for one another from the first heartbeat to the last.  
  
"Hey get a room!" A scruffy male voice sounded and CD felt Nate being pushed towards her slightly while he felt a rather hard slap to his shoulder. It made them realize where they were though and reluctantly they broke the kiss and first looked at each other completely bedazzled before turning around to see a bulky doctor walk away from them again before he entered a room.  
  
Obviously he had caused them to get in touch with reality again. "God I hate doctors" CD muttered.  
  
"I'm starting to see why." Nate agreed, having hoped their kiss would never end.  
  
"Anyhow... we should ge back to the Division." CD let out a small sigh.  
  
Nate didn't like that at all. "But..." He started to protest.  
  
"No but. We have to." She cut him off. "Come on now." With that she started to walk towards the exit.  
  
Puzzled he followed her. "Women" He muttered under his breath. First she told him she didn't care. Then out of the blue she was interested, glad and even more than that kissed him like he was the only cure to her disease. Now she just walked away again as if nothing ever happened. He just hoped to god she hadn't changed her mind, wasn't regretting it now.  
  
CD got in the car, glad she was driving so she had to pay attention to the traffic, that helped to distract her a little bit at least. She wondered if she should speak up again, tell him she had wanted to kiss him from the day they met. But she decided against it. She had done the first huge step and kissed him, true he had kissed her back but didn't say a word about it. Was he just surprised? Or just hoping he'd get laid? Though right now she'd even settle for that. Better one night with him than nothing at all. Or was it that he suddenly realized how much it would complicate things at work and figured to better call it quits before it went too far? Of course she knew too what a possible thing between them meant. But she had finally made up her mind that it was definitely worth it all. If only he felt the same way about her.  
  
Nate kept on glancing over at her. She still hadn't said a thing and he wasn't sure if he should. Scared he'd get an answer he didn't want to hear. But he wanted to talk to her, so many questions were racing through his brain. Why now? Why had she kissed him? Because he happened to be there or because she really had feelings for him? He wanted to tell her how much he loved her but he couldn't. And what was going through her head right now? Was she thinking about the kiss too? Finally he decided to ask her and opened his mouth but at the same moment she pulled up at the station.  
  
"We're here." She announced the obvious and felt pretty stupid about that. But also because she had kissed him. How could she have done that? How could she have been so stupid? All the way back from the hospital there was silence between them and it was awkward. She hated that and felt like she had destroyed everything by kissing him. He was the best partner and an amazing cop and the best friend she had ever had. But she also never loved somebody close to how much she loved him. But now they couldn't go back anymore. Things would never be the same again between them. And it was her fault.   
  
"Yeah we are." He nodded and looked out of the window but didn't make a move to get out of the car again. By now he was certain she probably had made up her mind and realized she had made a mistake. "Look CD..." He turned around to see she had left the car already. He sighed and followed her, his heart breaking because she was regretting the kiss.   
  
Both of their inner turmoils were completely unbeknownst to everybody else. Like usual they walked past the metal detectors and showed their badges. Like usual they got into the elevator and drove up to the 6th floor, people getting on and off at other floors. Like usual they walked over to their desks and sat down. And like usual Raina was there right away handing them information about one of their cases. They all were glad Kate would be okay again and everything had gone back to normal here. Jinny and Magda walked in, Magda looking relieved somewhat and Jinny teasing her partner and friend about something.   
  
CD smiled at the two women before turning her attention to the sheet of paper Raina had handed her. They were still without Captain for now and had just solved a major case. She looked up at Raina. "That's not important anymore, we have all the information we needed." Then she looked at Jinny and Magda again. "Hey, we've all had a long day already, how about we finish the paperwork and go home? There's not much left we can do here right now, and everything else can wait til tomorrow."  
  
Jinny nodded. "I second that." She had to smile. Whenever Kate was on vacation or had a day off CD was the one they turned to. She wasn't trying to boss them around or anything, it just came that way, like having a big sister or something.  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to go home to Ben and Gabe." Magda agreed too.  
  
"And what about this then?" Raina asked holding up the paper again.  
  
"You heard her, it's not important anymore. Hand it over to the DA's office, maybe they want another witness statement but we solved the case, it's no use for us anymore." Nate said, a tad more annoyed by Raina's overeagerness than he usually was. But then again right now pretty much everything seemed to annoy him.  
  
"Alright then." Raina left to go do that.   
  
CD avoided to look at Nate and buried her head in the papers on her desk, trying to keep her mind off him with paperwork. She knew exactly he just broke up with Lily, how could she think he'd jump into a thing with her right away?  
  
"Hey CD, what do you think about this?" Magda waved her over to her desk and she walked over to take a look at it.   
  
Jinny joined them and Nate glanced up and dared to glimpse over at them. He sighed and then just saw how the three of them left together.  
  
Since then he hardly saw CD anymore. But he heard that there was some trouble with the media and apparently Jinny and Magda had decided that CD had to take care of that. He had no doubt she was doing the best she could but he hated that it gave her an excuse to avoid him. He felt like she had gone away and was hiding from him now, not physically because she always was there somewhere. He had to find her again because they still hadn't exchanged another word and that was killing him.  
  
A couple of hours later she sat down at her desk again and quickly glimpsed over at Nate. With Kate gone it had been a day like hell for her. She wondered just why no matter where she had turned everybody wanted something from her. At least by now everything seemed to be at least semi-okay again. She really couldn't do more.   
  
Nate handed her a folder. "Here. You just gotta sign it, then the paperwork's done too." He said matter of factly. With her being so busy with all the other troubles he had just done it alone.  
  
"Uhh thanks." She took it and signed it. He really was the best partner ever and she knew she could count on him no matter what. But she missed their playful banter, the teasing, his smile. She wondered if she'd ever see that again. Sighing she looked back at him and wanted to ask him if they could go for a coffee and talk or something, but at that moment Raina, Magda and Jinny walked up.  
  
"Here, we're done too." Magda handed her another folder.   
  
"What am I supposed to do with it?" CD asked. "Put it on Kate's desk, I've done enough of her work for today! And I'm just an Inspector too, so please, give me a break, alright?"   
  
They looked at her puzzled and she sighed. "Sorry guys... I just... this has been a long and stressful day... let's just head out of here okay?" She put the folder into her drawer, knowing she couldn't leave them hanging and Kate counted on her too.   
  
"Yeah sounds good. Dinner anybody?" Jinny asked.  
  
"I'm starving. Anchorside?" Magda looked at her partner who nodded.  
  
"I'll come with ya!" Raina said right away, sounding excited.  
  
They now looked at Nate who usually was the last one to say no to food of any kind. "Nah... I'm not hungry." He shook his head.  
  
That surprised them but they shrugged and looked at CD. "I just wanna go home and sleep." She said. "Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"Well then..." Magda shrugged and grabbed her stuff and walked over to the elevators, Jinny and Raina following her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with them?" Raina asked as she pressed the button.  
  
Jinny shrugged. "I guess they're just tired. Or it's personal. Don't you ever wanna be left alone Raina?"  
  
Raina gave her a look and rolled her eyes. "Something's up! I can smell it."  
  
Magda nodded. "Yeah. Lily called me earlier. Apparently Nate broke up with her. But she's not mad at him, she's mad at CD. 'Damn slut' and 'stupid bitch' were the nicest things she called her."  
  
"Gosh get your own lives and leave them alone!" Jinny said angrily. She could understand they were curious about CD and Nate. Pretty much everybody was wondering if they were or weren't partners with benefits, but she knew they'd tell them if they wanted them to know. "You know what? I changed my mind. I'm not hungry after all either." She said not wanting to hear Magda and Raina really getting into gossiping about CD and Nate. So she left the elevator and headed straight for the parkinglot. Exhausted and still rather annoyed she didn't notice she bumped into somebody.  
  
"Hey watch it!" A familiar voice called out.  
  
The two looked at each other and recognized the other one right away.  
  
"Teddy..." Jinny stammered. "I uhh... sorry I didn't notice..."  
  
"Jin, hey." He had to smile a little. "It's okay. I'm really sorry, I heard about your Captain..."  
  
"She'll be okay. But thanks." Jinny nodded. "Hey look, I've had a long and hard day, I just wanna grab some Taco Bell junk and head home. So..." She motioned at her car.  
  
"Sure, sorry." He stepped out of the way but his eyes begged her not to walk away yet. "Look, I uhh, I didn't have dinner yet either. Whatcha say? Wanna go together? We could talk a little."  
  
She nodded and smiled at him. "I'd like that. Come on."  
  
She led him to her car and then they pulled out of the parkinglot.  
  
Back in the bullpen CD and Nate were pretty much the only ones who were at their desks still. And still there was an uncomfortable and awkward silence hanging between them. After a few times of looking up at her and slightly opening his mouth to say something but then just looking down at his desk again because she wasn't paying attention to him anyways, Nate couldn't stand it anymore. He cleared his throat. "So you going home anytime soon?"  
  
CD nodded and looked up. "Yeah in a while. I just gotta finish this first. Just a few more minutes. But you don't have to wait for me or anything. I mean go home when you're done." She said but what she really meant was that she wanted him to stay, wanted him to wait for her. But she just couldn't admit that and say it.  
  
"Alright. Fine." He got up. Apparently she didn't even want him to be around anymore now. "I guess I'll see you around." He muttered and left.   
  
"Damn Nate!" She whispered and sighed. But it was too late, he was gone already.  
  
CD took another deep breath and then forced herself to finish up what she was working on. But her mind kept on wandering back. Had he left because he couldn't stand being with her anymore? Or was it her fault and he had misunderstood her and now thought she couldn't stand being with him anymore and left then? He was pissed when he left. But was he pissed at her or because of her? She sighed and decided that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't work anymore now, so she could just as well go home.  
  
Arriving at his own home Nate slammed his keys on the table. "Kiss me then kill me!" He hissed. "Or kill me with a kiss." All the way back that was everything he had been able to think about. But the worst thing was that even though he wanted to hate her for it he couldn't. He loved her. Loved her smile, loved her eyes, loved her hair, loved how everytime he saw her she made his heart skip a beat. Loved how she had kissed him, loved how amazing that had felt. Loved to still feel her lips on his. Loved how his lips still seemed to taste like her. Loved how her image was burned into his heart. He couldn't believe he felt this way, how deep inside he felt it. Nothing else could ever change his mind, he was certain. He was so in love with her, he'd shoot the moon, put out the sun, believe the lie that she had kissed him because she had feelings for him too. Deny the truth that she just was relieved to find out Kate would be okay again. While she had kissed him he really believed he could fly. Fly with her. Now that he knew what he couldn't ever have his lonely nights were just beginning. He never wanted somebody else again. He loved her.  
  
Meanwhile CD had arrived at home too. She checked her messages but sighed when Nate hadn't called. First everything was so perfect, that kiss had felt so amazing. But after that everything just kept on going down the drain and she didn't seem to be able to stop it. She just wanted to turn back time and kiss him again but never stop. Why was she feeling this way? No one ever had made her feel like this. Desperately she looked at the phone again. As if begging it to ring. Nothing. She'd sacrifice everything for him, her life, her job, no matter what. She'd give everything she got and wouldn't think twice. She'd risk it all, no matter what. Just for him. He made her do what she never thought she'd do one day. All those crazy things she couldn't explain. Like kissing him. Because she loved him and needed him. She'd rather be lonely for the rest of her life than with somebody else. Swallowing she looked at the phone again and started to dial his number but stopped again.  
  
Nate hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights. He felt like crying but didn't allow himself to cry. He didn't want to eat, didn't want to sleep, just wanted to be with her. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. Why did this have to hurt so much? Why did love have to feel like pain? Slowly he sank down. No, this was worse than pain could ever be. Still leaning against the wall with the lights turned off he stared into the black nothingness that surrounded him, his longing for her starting to become unbearable.  
  
Still holding the phone she started to pace through the room, not really knowing what to do. But there was no more denying it. She had a thing about him. Even more so, was deeply in love with him. And she needed to do something about it. Again. After the kiss. She had to give it one more try at least. She knew she couldn't function on her own anymore. She needed him so badly and couldn't stand it anymore that lately he had been painting her world blue. Swallowing she looked at the phone in her hands again, hoping he wouldn't get a restraining order or something because he felt harassed and stalked by her now. She knew now she wasn't better off alone. She needed him, wanted him. Deep down she knew it was right. Even though it was wrong. They were partners after all. But she needed more than that. So she picked up the phone again and dialing his number her heart felt like a stone as she waited for the tone, praying he was at home. At home and alone. But before the call could go through she quickly hung up again. She needed to occupy her mind with something else. To make her thoughts stop revolving around him. Him and that damn amazing, life-changing kiss.   
  
Separate from each other they weren't aware that they both tried to do the exact same thing. Spending their time, trying to forget but not succeeding one bit and ended up just watching time go by, glad the other one wasn't there and couldn't see them in that state of self pity over something that just wasn't meant to be. CD was sitting in her recliner, feet tangling over one side of it, trying to read a bit. But the words in front of her just were a blur. She ended up just flipping pages for the sake of it until she couldn't stand it anymore and flung the book into a corner. Nate meanwhile tried to watch TV. Without sense or aim he continued to flip channels at a speed that made it impossible to even get a glimpse of what was being broadcasted. Not that he actually cared. He couldn't even see the colors because they seemed to be gone without CD there with him. Eventually there was only static on the screen and he tossed the remote control aside and stared at the TV, seeing her face beyond and above the friction. CD now was trying to listen to some music but even the words of her favorite song didn't make it past her ears. The radio was on but the sound seemed to be gone because Nate wasn't there with her. Usually no matter what was wrong it always helped Nate to sip a hot chocolate. So even though he had no appetite for it he got up and fixed himself some. But he spit out the sip again. Everything sucked without CD. Even his beloved chocolate.   
  
Giving up he crouched back into his dark corner again. Staring. Waiting for time to go by, but aware that what he suffered from now never could be cured. He felt like he was caught in one of those dreams that started out as perfect and ended as a horror filled nightmare. If only he could wake up from it again. But then again if he would, the kiss would have been just a part of that dream too. The perfect part. He wondered what CD was doing now and hoped that maybe, just maybe she was thinking of him too. How the hell was he supposed to have faith if heaven was deaf and blind to his prayers?  
  
Until now, no matter what happened time had helped CD to get over it. But she knew this time life wouldn't go on. How could she believe that life goes on when the other part of her soul wasn't there to complete her? She sat down on the ground and watched time go by. Feeling so small she stared at the wall. She had sworn herself to never fall in love again. But what had happened? She saw him and it was love on first sight. The unthinkable had happened, she had fallen in love with her partner. So deep that there was no way out of it. This silly game of love, because of Nate she was playing it again. And she had won only to lose again. A loss she couldn't bear. She missed him. Missed to have him near, missed his smile, his laughter, his jokes, his eyes, the playful banter between them. But most of all she missed how he had held her. How he always was there for her. How he was her strength when she was weak. How he was her voice when she couldn't speak, her eyes when she couldn't see, her everything whenever she needed him. And she needed him badly. Now more than ever before. Gathering up all her courage she reached for the phone again, her fingers dialing the numbers before she even realized she was doing it.  
  
Nate heard the phone ring but didn't even look up. The only person he'd want to talk to was CD anyways, and he was certain that there was no way that she'd ever call him. Because she didn't feel the same and the kiss was something she just forgot as soon as it happened. But he couldn't forget. After a few more rings his machine got the call. "Hey. This is the fridge speaking. Nate's answering machine eloped with the toaster. Until they're back you have to deal with this. Just put a note next to the chocolate milk, he'll find it there if you're lucky."   
  
CD sighed when she heard the beep. Either he wasn't home, or worse he didn't want to talk to her. She rmained silent though but didn't hang up just yet.  
  
Nate couldn't even care less that the caller wasn't leaving a message. He always hated to talk on these things too. Unless it was CD's. Once she wasn't there and he had talked on it for a couple of hours until she got back. And then they had talked even more. He wished they could do that again. He wished they could do a lot of things again. And again their kiss was haunting him.  
  
She had tried to call him now. Needing to talk, hoping they could sort things out again somehow. But she couldn't do that with his machine. She already hadn't known what to say to him. But to that thing? She didn't know what to tell him there. So all she did was leaving a kiss on his answering machine before hanging up again.  
  
That made Nate look up. He jumped up and grabbed the phone. "CD? CD? CD!" He called out but she had hung up already. He sighed and played it again. That was a kiss no doubt about it. Grabbing his keys he stormed out of his appartment and jumped into his car, not giving a damn about speed limits or red lights he raced to her and once there raced up to her appartment and started to knock and bang on the door. "CD! CD! OPEN UP! IT'S ME! CD!" He yelled, urgency ringing in his voice.  
  
"What the hell?" CD said as she opened the door.  
  
"I got your message." He grinned at her.  
  
Perplexed she looked at him. "Huh? What message?"  
  
He frowned for a split second. But he just knew it had been her. "Oh screw this." He muttered and pulled her close to him and before she knew it his lips were on hers and what they both had been praying for was happening. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him away from the door and into her appartment as they deepened the kiss, their tongues exploring each other hungrily.   
  
Not breaking the kiss he kicked the door shut and they stumbled towards her couch, his hands roaming all over her back and her fingers stroking through his hair but before they reached the couch they were in a frenzy and had started to unbutton each other's shirts.   
  
Falling back down on the couch they had to break their kiss for air. "Ooooh that message." CD smiled at him.  
  
He grinned back at her. "Yeah that message." The look in his eyes was sincere though and asking her if this was what she really wanted, if she was okay with this.  
  
Her smile broadened and then turned into a smirk. "What took you so long?" She purred before claiming his mouth again, her answer clear.  
  
"Oh you!" He grinned at her and stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned down and gently kissed her again, love shining in his eyes.  
  
She smiled at him and for the first time he realized what he had always seen in her babyblue eyes: his own feelings mirrored, he could drown in those blue eyes.   
  
"I'm glad you're here." She whispered and her lips found his again.   
  
"So am I" He whispered back and traced her lips with his tongue, never able to get enough from her. She did the same, savouring his taste before their tongues meshed and soon were duelling hungrily.  
  
She leaned back down on the couch and pulled him with her. Not breaking the kiss he put his hands on her thighs and slid his hands over them slowly. Her hands at the same time disappeared under his shirt and started to explore his chest and around his waist found their way to his back. As she slightly massaged him there he let one hand glide to the inside of her thigh while the other one wandered up to her belly and then gently cupped her breasts, one after the other.   
  
He moaned into her mouth when her hands were roaming his chest again and she caressed his nipples. Eagerly he continued where he had left off earlier and unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off over her shoulders and unclasping her bra his mouth found the way along her jawline to her neck.   
  
She moaned and got rid of his shirt as quickly, loving to feel his skin against her own. She slightly tugged at his earlobe and started to nibble on it, which made him moan against her skin as he trailed his kisses down to her breasts. At the same time one of his hands cupped her breast again and he caressed her nipple with his thumb as his tongue flickered out against the other nipple. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as she was doing with her touches and caresses. She was sucking along his neck, her hands sliding over his chest and finding his own nipples again.  
  
Soon she replaced her fingers with her mouth and sucked hungrily while she unbuckled his belt. Encouraged by that he unzipped her pants and slipped his hand inside as he felt her hands caressing his crotch, teasing and arousing him all the more by that.  
  
She let her hand slide inside his boxers and he moaned deeply by what she was doing to him. Suddenly he pulled back though and looked at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"This... this is wrong." He said and quickly got up.  
  
"What the hell?" She narrowed her eyes, not able to believe his sudden change of mind.  
  
"Shh." He put his forefinger over her mouth. "I gotta go."  
  
"NOW?" She looked at him completely perplexed now.  
  
"Yes. Trust me." He kissed her forehead and reached for his shirt and got dressed again.  
  
"But..." She stammered. "I... I thought..."  
  
"Baby, trust me." He kissed her full of love. "I'll be back. I promise. Soon. Just wait here. Please."  
  
She trusted him and was glad he hadn't changed his mind. "Nate... I..."   
  
He cut her off with another passionate kiss before he was out of the door again.  
  
CD quickly grabbed her shirt and rushed after him and opened the door but he had run so he was gone already. "... have condoms if that's what you want..." She sighed, finishing her sentence to herself.  
  
As Nate ran trough the door and out on the street again he didn't notice at the same time a couple wanted to walk inside and they had to step aside for him.  
  
"Hey take it easy!" The dark haired woman called out, not recognizing the man who had just run out because he was in such a hurry.   
  
The man by her side just wrapped his arm around her waist again and chuckled as they walked inside and towards her appartment. In the hallway they saw a person who they did recognize though. And she recognized them too so she didn't walk back inside like she had meant to.  
  
"CD, what are you doing here, everything okay?" Jinny asked.   
  
CD nodded. "Yeah... well not as okay as it could be... but okay." She smiled at her friend and noticed how her former ex-boyfriend's arm was wrapped around her and they both looked happy. "I take it you guys are okay again too?"  
  
Teddy grinned sheepishly at that. "More than okay."  
  
Jinny nodded. "Yeah we ran into each other earlier... had dinner... talked... kissed." She smiled and kissed his cheek and he beamed happily.  
  
"That's great." CD smiled too. "You two really make a great couple."  
  
"Thanks." Jin said. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"What me?" CD asked surprised. "I live here." She pointed at the still opened door behind her. "And you?"   
  
Jinny looked a little perplexed at that. "I uhh.. I live there." She pointed at the door right next to CD's.  
  
"No shit? We're neighbors? Since when?" CD asked. No one really knew each other there and she hadn't ever seen either of her neighbors. Of course she ran into people in the stairway every now and then. They said hello but that was all.   
  
"About a year now. You?" Jinny couldn't believe she and CD never figured out they lived in the same house.  
  
"Almost 2 years. Since the divorce and all..." CD answered.   
  
Teddy had to laugh. "Sorry guys, but... you two live next door to each other for a year and don't even know it? That's hilarious."  
  
"Ohhh shut up." The two women said at the same time.   
  
He grinned and wrapped his arm around Jinny even closer.  
  
"So what's going on?" Jinny asked. "You look frustrated somehow."  
  
CD growled at that. "Oh don't remind me."  
  
"What happened?" She asked further.  
  
"Men..." CD rolled her eyes and then looked at Teddy and back at Jinny. "How come they have this whole 'I'm a big tough cool macho man' attitude all the time but as soon as you want them to behave like a 'real man' they suddenly stop to think with their cock and do whatever you least would have expected them to do?"  
  
Jinny shrugged and looked at Teddy. "Good question. Care to explain?"  
  
"Ehhh." Teddy felt a little awkward now. "Hey don't blame everything on us guys! You women are the crazy ones!" The lawyer in him right away put up a defense.  
  
"Yeah right... you believe that." Jinny said and they all laughed.  
  
CD knew those two most likely had something else than chatting on their mind and she also hoped for Nate to come back soon now and knew they didn't really need to see that. "Anyhow... you two have a great night. I'm gonna go back inside." She smiled.  
  
"Oh we will." Jinny grinned and Teddy blushed a little.  
  
"Night." CD grinned back.  
  
"Yeah night." Teddy mumbled.  
  
"See ya tomorrow." Jinny then led him into her appartment as CD walked back inside again herself.  
  
Once she was inside she sighed deeply and leaned against the door. Then she decided to take a shower while Nate was still gone. She stepped under the shower and couldn't help but smile as the hot water poured down on her. Closing her eyes she lathered herself up and imagined that Nate was there with her, that his hands were gently caressing her body, his touch still vivid in her memory she had to stop herself from letting her fantasies take her over too far. Not that that hadn't happened before, but tonight she wanted the real thing and didn't want to spoil that the slightest bit.   
  
So she walked out of the shower and bathroom again and to her bedroom where she rummaged through her clothes but couldn't seem to find the right thing to wear. She grinned as she found a dark red set of very sexy lingerie. Actually Kate had given that to her on her 30th birthday. But she had never worn it because she never saw a reason why she should put herself into garters. But then she grinned as she put it on. Tonight definitely was the best reason. For Nate. Though she knew she didn't have to, but she wanted to surprise him.   
  
Smiling at herself in the mirror she rummaged through her closet again until she found a very sexy and very revealing dress in the same color as the lingerie. She also had a fitting pair of high heels to that. Once she was done dressing and had applied some eye shadow and lipstick and slightly put her hair up she had to grin at her mirror reflection again. "I can't believe this is me." She said to herself. And she was glad that Nate was a pretty tall guy himself, so she wouldn't be towering over him with the high heels.  
  
The more she looked into the mirror the more uncertain about her outfit she became though. She started to question herself if it was sexy or if it made her look like a cheap whore. "This is ridiculous. He won't even recognize me like this." She mumbled and decided to get dressed into her usual stuff again.   
  
She pulled a pair of jeans out of her closet but at that moment the doorbell started to ring as if there was an emergency.   
  
Together with Nate a pizza delivery guy had entered the building and he walked up to the door next to where Nate had his finger pressed on the doorbell.   
  
Upon hearing the bell Jinny got up from the couch to open the door, but Teddy was right behind her, his arms wrapped around her and kissing along her neck. "Wasn't ordering a pizza a way better idea than Taco Bell?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes it was." She moaned at his kisses and then opened the door and saw the delivery guy with the pizza, but more interestingly she also saw Nate ringing CD's bell incessantly. "Nate?!" She said with a smirk, wondering if he just happened to drop by or if CD had referred to him earlier.  
  
He looked up at that and over to her. "Jin... hey... and Teddy." He now recognized the guy behind her.   
  
Teddy looked up from Jin and over to Nate. He raised his hand as a hello and then turned his attention to the pizza guy and paid for their order.  
  
Nate questioningly looked at Jinny. She was the last person he had expected to see there, let alone with a certain ADA sucking on her neck.   
  
"Long story... but yeah, I live here... CD and I just realized ourselves." She chuckled as she remembered their whole conversation.  
  
He nodded. "Oooh okay... I see. I was just..." He motioned at the door and right at that moment it opened.  
  
Teddy nodded and grinned. He was wondering himself just what Nate 'was just' wanting to do there, but right now what he cared about was what he and Jinny were just about to do. "Yeah. And we were just..." He took the pizza box from the teenager who left then. "Pizza."  
  
"Pizza yeah." Jinny nodded.  
  
"Whoa hot." Nate swallowed as he saw CD open her door wearing that dress.  
  
"What?" Jinny had heard him.  
  
"The pizza... I hope it's hot." He mumbled, unable to take his eyes off CD.  
  
She in return grinned at him, now glad he had come back just as she wanted to change her clothes again. "Pizza huh?" She peeked her head out.  
  
"Pizza yeah..." Teddy held the box up again.  
  
CD nodded. "Great."  
  
Nate nodded too. He just wanted to get inside with CD right now. "Yeah food."  
  
CD smiled a little. "Food... great. Fine."  
  
"Yeah." Jinny agreed. "Food is important..."  
  
"Definitely. So go and eat and enjoy it." CD smiled at them again.   
  
"Alright, we'll see ya tomorrow guys." With that Jinny pulled Teddy back into her appartment and the important pizza was soon forgotten and the last thing on their minds.  
  
CD smiled at Nate and took his hand and pulled him back inside again herself. "Is there a reason why you rang my bell like something's on fire?"   
  
"How about I'm on fire?" He whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist to capture her mouth with his on to show her how much he was on fire.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly responded to the kiss. "Me too" She whispered against his lips once they broke the kiss.  
  
He smiled and looked deep into her eyes. "You look amazing. Did ya change into that for me?"  
  
She blushed slightly and shrugged. "I dunno... I guess."  
  
"Well I'm glad. I've never seen anything even remotely as sexy as what my eyes behold now." He kissed her again. Gently and full of love.  
  
"Stop flattering me!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
He laughed and put his hand over his heart. "Baby I swear it's the truth." He smiled at her and pulled her closer. "You're an amazing and wonderful and increidibly beautiful and stunningly sexy woman and I'm blessed to be the one holding you in my arms right now. You're a miracle and I have no idea what I did to deserve you. I must have been a saint in a previous life or something so I get rewarded with an angel now."   
  
She smiled broadly but gave him a look. "I really don't wanna know where you picked that up, but it sounded cute."  
  
"Awww that hurts! I didn't pick it up! I swear that's what I feel for you." He stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you with all my heart and I can't believe this is finally happening."  
  
She kissed him at that and held him close, unable to belive he had just told her he loved her. "I love you too." She whispered into his ear.  
  
He smiled at that happier than he'd ever been and they just held onto each other for a few moments. Craving to be held and feel secure in one another's arms.  
  
Softly he kissed her cheek. "Hey come on, I have a surprise for you." He whispered.   
  
"What? Now?" She frowned. "What is it?"   
  
"Hush, just trust me." He shut her up with a kiss that was full of love but also full of lust. Then he took her hand and pulled her out of the appartment.   
  
"We're leaving? Why are we leaving?" This guy confused her. From the way he had just kissed her she thought the only place where they'd go would be her bedroom.  
  
He growled a little. "CD!"  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Come on baby. Please just trust me." He gently kissed her cheek and then dragged her out of her appartment.   
  
"Are you kidnapping me? I'm feeling kidnapped." She smirked, not that she minded.  
  
"Exactly." He grinned and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out like that while she yelped in surprise at that.  
  
She patted his ass incessantly. "Lemme down! Nate!"  
  
In reaction to that he patted hers to and only let her down again at his car and broadly smirked at her.  
  
"Oh you!" She gave him a playful glare and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.   
  
He deepened the kiss and ran his hands all over her back.  
  
"Come on, let's go up again." She whispered slipping her hand under his shirt.  
  
"No..." He moaned and forced himself to pull back and open the passenger door for her.  
  
"You sure as hell confuse me." She sighed but sat down.  
  
"Good." He grinned and then opened the glove department. In there was a small and flat white box with a red ribbon around it. "Wear that." He whispered into her ear and kissed and then slightly tugged at her earlobe which made her moan a little.  
  
"Okay..." She whispered and reached for the box and opened it as he walked around the car and sat down in the driver's seat. "Nate it's beautiful." She smiled. A little confused why he wanted her to wear it though she put the back silk scarf around her neck.   
  
"Not like that..." He smiled and kissed her, glad she liked it. Then he reached for it and readjusted it so it was now covering her eyes.  
  
"Ooooh kinky eh?" She smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up." He kissed her again and then started the engine, both of them smiling.  
  
"This definitely is a kidnapping." She said and he chuckled, driving off.  
  
He turned on the radio and happily hummed along to the romantic tunes as he reached for her hand and held it.  
  
She chuckled and joined in for a while. "So where to are you abducting me?" She then asked, her curiosity getting the better of her again even though she knew that if he wanted her to know, she much likely wouldn't have her eyes covered now.  
  
"The mothership." He laughed and stopped at a red light. He used that opportunity to kiss her cheek.  
  
She laughed. "I always knew you had to be from another planet."  
  
He laughed too. "And you ain't seen my antenna yet."  
  
"Well I was hoping you'd have shown me by now..." She purred seductively and put her hand above his knee, sliding it up his thigh.  
  
He took a sharp breath and put his hand on top of hers, stopping her. "Baby I'm trying to drive here..."  
  
"So?" She whispered and leaned closer and kissed his cheek and then a trail of kisses until she had found his earlobe. She let her tongue flicker out against it and tugged at it slightly.  
  
He groaned at that. "Come on... be a good girl for like 5 more minutes and stop distracting me like that, please?"  
  
"Okay." She kissed his cheek again and leaned back into her seat.   
  
He reached for her hand again though and squeezed it and kept on holding it until he had reached his destination. Once there he grinned broadly and after parking the car he leaned over to her and cupped her cheek and then leaned in to kiss her tenderly. She responded to the kiss of course and soon their tongues had found each other again and danced the Lambada. He forced himself to pull back again though. "Come on we're here." He whispered and gave her another peck on the lips before exiting the car and walking around it to open the door for her.  
  
"Where's here?" She asked as he wrapped one arm around her back and slid the other under her thighs to lift her out of the car.  
  
"Heaven." He smiled and kissed her as he carried her over to where he had wanted to take her. "But then again I'm in heaven as long as you're near." He whispered full of love.  
  
She smiled broadly and snuggled close to him. "That's how you make me feel."   
  
He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad." Then he walked up to a teenage boy who nodded at him. Nate had taken most preparations himself earlier, but he needed some help to set up the final touches once they got here. He mouthed a 'thanks' to the boy and while CD was still holding on to him he reached into his pocket and slipped him a $20 bill which made him grin in return before he hurried off. Nate had also gotten something else out of his pocket though. "Ready?" He whispered to CD.  
  
"More than ready." She whispered back and kissed his temple, still wondering what was going on. But she trusted him like she never thought she'd ever trust another person.   
  
He smiled at that and slid the card into the slit and then opened the door and carried her inside. Kicking the door shut behind him he reached for the scarf and uncovered her eyes.  
  
The first thing she became aware of as he carried her inside was the slow love song playing. 'Everything I Do, I Do It For You' by Bryan Adams. She smiled because that was exactly how she felt about him too. When he slid off the scarf and she looked around she gasped at the sight in front of her. "Oh my god Nate!"   
  
He still held her close but was nervous now. "Is that a 'Oh my god Nate, what the hell are we doing in a hotel?' or a 'Oh my god, this is nice.' kinda 'oh my god Nate'?" he asked shyly, hoping she wasn't mad at him now for taking her to a hotelroom.  
  
She smiled and kissed him full of love. "It's a 'Oh my god Nate, you're completely insane but that's why I love you and this is amazing!' kinda 'Oh my god.'" She chuckled and he hugged her glad that she liked it. "It's so wonderful" She whispered and looked around more closely. There were cherry scented red candles everywhere so the room was filled with a nice fragance. Many of those were shaped like hearts. "I can't believe you did this." She whispered and motioned him to set her down again.   
  
He did and kissed into her hair. "You deserve so much more." He whispered.   
  
"God Nate this is perfect!" She smiled and walked up to the biggest of the rose bouquets that also were all over the room. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the roses. It looked like he had bought every single red rose in California. Where there weren't bouquets there were petals strewn.   
  
"I wanted it to be perfect." He smiled and walked over to where a cooler was hidden behind a bouquet of roses. He opened the bottle of champagne that was in it.  
  
The sound of that made her turn around to him again and she smiled as she saw how he poured it into glasses and then they walked towards each other. He handed her the glass and gently kissed her lips. "To an amazing angel who fell into my arms."  
  
She slightly blushed at that and smiled. "To the remedy to my heart's desire. You're incredible."   
  
"I'm so glad you like it." He smiled. "You mean so much to me and I'd do anything in my might to make every day special for you." He whispered and put his free hand on her waist.   
  
She smiled back at him. "I'd do the same for you. But I think every day we spend together is special just because of that."   
  
"True." He raised his glass again. "To you and me?"  
  
She nodded. "To us."  
  
They clinked glasses and both took a sip before leaning towards each other to seal their words with a long kiss.  
  
When they eventually had to break the kiss he smiled at her and stroked his thumbs over her cheeks. "Hey, check out the bathroom. We have a hot tub in there and all."  
  
"Really? That's great." She smiled back at him and opened the bathroom door and peeked inside. She grinned broadly when she saw that there everything was full of roses and candles too. "Who woulda thought you're so romantic?" She said as he encircled her with his arms from behind.  
  
He kissed her neck and gently nibbled on it. "Am I?" He whispered and then withdrew his hands again for a second and grinned when he saw both of their reflections in the mirror. Without warning he put a whitegold necklace around her neck and closed it before kissing her neck again.  
  
"What the hell? Nate!" CD said rather shocked and looked at it in the mirror, holding the small pendant between her fingers and looking at it more closely she saw that around the sapphire in the middle of the whitegold there was a heart caved. "This is so beautiful!" She exclaimed and turned around to face him.   
  
"It reminded me of your eyes." He smiled back at her. "I love you so much."   
  
She kissed him. "I love you too. And now please stop spoiling me like this!"  
  
"Baby I'll never stop spoiling you for as long as I live." He kissed her again and then took her hand and he led her outside. There was a small discrete and private pool that belonged to their suite. It was surrounded by candels and rose petals too, quite a few even floating in the water.  
  
"Wanna go for a swim?" He caressed her shoulders.  
  
"You were right... this really is heaven. I'd be as happy on a cot in an alley with you though. But this is so amazing." She kissed him again and started to unbutton his shirt.   
  
"Actually this is just the honeymoon suite... heaven is to look into your eyes and see your smile." He kissed her lips and deepened the kiss as his hands wandered around to her back, caressing her through the fabric of her dress and slowly sliding the zipper down as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders and it fell to the ground.  
  
Her dress slowly slid to the ground too and for the first time he saw what she was wearing underneath. He swallowed and couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. "Whoa." Was all he managed to get out.  
  
She smiled, glad that he liked it. With her forefinger she stroked over his cheek, a mischevious twinkle in her eyes as she kicked off her shoes, enjoying the view he was giving her as well. "You wanted to go swim?" she asked and dived into the pool.  
  
"Hey!!!!" He quickly kicked off his own shoes and got rid of his pants and socks before jumping in too. But by then she had swum over to the other side already and jumped up and sat down on the edge of the pool that was surrounded by bushes and trees so no one could watch through there because it was alone for the honeymoon suite, waiting for him to catch up with her.   
  
When he arrived there too he grinned and stroked over his wet hair and put his hands next to her thighs and pushed himself up to give her a quick kiss and then let himself fall back down into the water. She grinned and put her feet on his shoulders. In response to that he winked at her and put his hands around her ankles, stroking up to her knees and all over her thighs. He started to kiss her ankle and slowly slid her garter down and then repeated the same with the other one. His hands were at her ankles again and with one swift pull she was back in the water and she right away wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.   
  
He put his hands around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. She gently stroked over his chest and caressed him while deepening the kiss. Eventually they had to break for air and smiled at each other. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her neck and danced with her in the water. They looked deep into each other's eyes and tenderly started to kiss again, both caught in a physical fascination with each other.   
  
Then CD pulled back, winked at him and dove away from him and to the other side again where she dove up and ran her hands through her hair to get it out of her face. He decided to play a little with her and dove down himself, swimming into the other direction, so that when he resurfaced they were on opposite ends again.   
  
CD knew exactly that he was trying to get her to swim back over to him again but she just smirked and reached behind her, unclasped her bra and slowly slid it off and then tossed it behind her.  
  
Nate watched her and swallowed, knowing exactly that she had just won whatever game they were playing. Most of her breasts were still covered with water but he knew that she had just given him an invitation so he dove down again swimming towards her.   
  
She smiled and dove down again herself, swimming towards him. They met in the middle and reached for each others hands and passionately kissed underwater. After a while they needed to breathe again though and resurfaced together, wrapping their arms around each other.   
  
He gently stroked her hair out of her face and loved the touch of her wet skin against his own. She enjoyed it just the same and stroked through his hair as well before his lips crashed down on hers again and they floated through the water while their tongues hungrily found each other again.  
  
As they had to break the kiss for air he looked deep into her eyes and smiled, still not quite able to believe this was real and not a dream. Slowly and almost shyly his eyes started to look down and his hands as well slowly and gently found her breasts and he tenderly cupped them. "You're so perfect." He whispered.  
  
She blushed a little and her hands wandered all over his abdomen and to his chest where she gently caressed his nipples. "So are you." She whispered into his ear and let her tongue flicker out against his earlobe before she teasingly tugged at it with her teeth.   
  
He closed his eyes and took a pleasure filled deep breath at her touch before he started to center his attention to her own nipples. First he circled his forefingers around them, feeling them harden some more under his touch. She moaned at that and looked deep into his eyes again and smiled full of love. He returned the smile and while they gave in to their longing to taste each other's tongues again they made their way into the shallow part of the secluded pool. Not breaking the kiss he carried her out and laid her down on a soft towel. Their hands right away explored each others bodies eagerly and the moon above them was the only witness to their blissful lovemaking.  
  
THE END 


End file.
